


Sea Salt

by Kitsune18



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Tale Elements, First Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Lea and Isa are married, Lea flirts a lot with Isa, Lea is a bit childish, Lea loves his children and would do anything for them, M/M, Marriage, Roxas and Xion are the cutest sibilings, Sea Salt Family, Sora is their childhood friend, They are two proud dads, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: “So, Roxas? What are you going to do?” Lea asked, facing the boy.Roxas sighed, resigned, feeling almost betrayed by his sister, and slowly walked towards them.“If Xion comes with you, then I’ll be with her. She’s too young, she can’t take care of herself” the kid replied, crossing his arms to his chest, with the cutest pout they’d ever seen.“Sure you do, just admit that you’re looking forward to it!” Lea chuckled, picking Roxas up and making him sit on his shoulders. Roxas, taken aback, grabbed onto the first thing that was within reach – a strand of Lea’s wild red hair, and pulled hard, in fear of falling.Lea let out a wail of pain and Xion bursted out laughing. True, they had just met a dozen minutes before, but Isa was already head over heels about his new family.





	Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This new story isn't based on a prompt, KH3 inspired me and this happened. I don't want to spoil, so I won't say anything. Anyway, Sea Salt Family is a blessing, and I thought about their dynamics in an AU setting. This is my first time writing about a pairing that isn't SoRoku, but I have to say it was pretty fun! I love Lea, he's such a dork (in a good way, ofc) and he loves Isa so much, this is just what they deserve.  
> I want to thank my super supportive friend (and beta), because she always helps me and makes amazing corrections. She is the biggest AkuSai fan I know, and I have to admit she's infecting me with her love for them and for the Sea Salt Family.  
> This story is for you, thank you for everything.
> 
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

He and Isa had discussed about it for a long time. They had to be absolutely sure before taking the most important step that they would have done during their life together (besides the wedding, of course). Lea had always had a thing for children and he hadn’t ever hidden the intention of having his own kids, someday, and Isa knew it would have been just a matter of time before his partner brought it up.

Not that he didn’t want to, to be honest, but he felt that being a parent was too much responsibility for him, and, before radically changing their lives, he wanted to be more than sure.

“You’ll be an amazing dad, you have to believe me” Lea told him once again, as he had been doing for years, hoping to persuade him.

“Tell that to the neighbours’ son, who run away the very moment he saw me outside.”

“ _That_ story again? The kiddo just got confused. He got scared by your beauty. It’s not usual to see someone this beautiful step outside the house next door.” he answered, with a big smile on his face and infinite tenderness in his eyes.

How did he end up marrying an idiot like that?

“Flattery won’t take you anywhere, Lea. I just need some time to think about it, that’s all. Is our house big enough? Can our salaries allow us to support a family? Have you at least thought about it?”

“Of course I did, I’m not that stupid! And trust me when I say that we’ll make it. I want a family with you, I want our children to know what it’s like to be happy and loved. And, most of all, I want you to be happy, together with me and the kids.”

Lea caressed his cheek and Isa, as he watched him in the eyes and admired every single detail of his face, would have wanted to tell him that he was right, that they had been ready for a long time and he couldn’t understand why he was keeping on postponing the inevitable, that he had made him happy from the moment they had met and shook hands, years before, and that the one who was going to be a great dad was actually him, as he already made a great husband.

“Alright.”

Lea kissed him, caught by the moment, and Isa held him tight.

 

From the moment Lea saw the children for the first time, he fell hopelessly in love with them. How couldn’t him?

Roxas was five years old and Xion was three, they were orphans and all alone. Roxas had unruly blond hair, Xion’s was black and short, they both had a very pale skin and a pair of deep blue eyes. Xion’s eyes shone with curiosity and wonder, Roxas’ ones were full of suspicion.

Lea knelt down and held out a hand in their direction.

“Hey, kids! My name is Lea and this grumpy man behind my back is Isa. We are here for you, would you like to be part of our family?”

Roxas let go of his sister’s little hand, which was held in his own, and stood in front of her, stretching his arms out.

“No, thanks. We’re good.”

“Roxas! Don’t be rude!” the head of the orphanage scolded him.

Lea, on the other hand, started laughing and Isa let out a smile.

“How brave! But you know, Roxas, there’s no need to protect your sister. We aren’t here to harm you but to keep you safe and give you all the love and attention you deserve. What about that?”

Roxas looked indecisive, meanwhile Xion, still hidden behind his older brother, stood on her toes to look better at the two strangers. “Maybe your hair is frightening them, I told you to fix it better” Isa remarked shortly.

“Hey! You know that’s not it. My hair is cool and I know you love it” he answered back, running a hand through his hair and flashing the best grin of his repertoire. Isa blushed slightly and forced himself not to give him that pleasure.

“Can we eat all the sweets we want? And watch cartoons until late at night?” Roxas tried to ask, hesitating, as if he was trying to begin negotiations.

They were so cute that Lea didn’t know if his heart would have made its way home. Those two siblings were filling him with emotions he didn’t know, shaking his very core in more ways that he had expected.

“Of course you c-“

“I think we should come to an agreement” Isa interrupted him.

“Isa, please! I was _this_ close to convince him!”

“We’re not here to spoil and pity them but to be their parents. There will be rules and they’ll follow them, no questions.”

Lea got up to talk better to him.

“Do you think that hearing you say this will persuade them to come with us?”

“It’s better to make things clear in the first place. There’s no point in promising them something that…”

Isa was silenced by a timid pull at the end of his coat. He looked down and saw little Xion waiting, her arms raised towards him and a beaming smile on her pretty face.

Isa, without saying anything, bent down and took her carefully in his arms, in fear of breaking her. The girl put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. Isa held her and realized that, _oh no_ , it was too late, because he would have never, _never_ let her go, no matter what.

Lea smiled and caressed the little girl’s head and Isa, seeing the loving expression on his face, wondered if he couldn’t love him more than he already did.

“So, Roxas? What are you going to do?” Lea asked, facing the boy.

Roxas sighed, resigned, feeling almost betrayed by his sister, and slowly walked towards them.

“If Xion comes with you, then I’ll be with her. She’s too young, she can’t take care of herself” the kid replied, crossing his arms to his chest, with the cutest pout they’d ever seen.

“Sure you do, just admit that you’re looking forward to it!” Lea chuckled, picking Roxas up and making him sit on his shoulders. Roxas, taken aback, grabbed onto the first thing that was within reach – a strand of Lea’s wild red hair, and pulled hard, in fear of falling.

Lea let out a wail of pain and Xion bursted out laughing. True, they had just met a dozen minutes before, but Isa was already head over heels about his new family.

-

Xion was their princess and Roxas was her knight.

“I don’t want to be a prince! Princes are boring, while knights have shining armors and huge swords! They go around riding their horses and kill lots of dragons!” he told them once, when Lea was about to place a paper crown on his head. And so Lea became their dragon, the villain of the story that wanted to kidnap princess Xion in order to rule on her kingdom and that only Roxas _the Brave Knight_ could have stopped.

Isa, instead, found himself being the fairy godmother. He couldn’t understand which role he could have in that story, but Xion insisted so much and _seriously_ , how could he say no to her?

“Fairy godmothers always give beautiful dresses to princesses, and so do you! You have to be my fairy godmother, please dad!”

_Dad._

Isa ran to the nearest shop and bought her the most beautiful princess dress they had.

“I think that the role of the fairy godmother really suits you” Lea told him, while placing the white blanket – blanket that in Xion’s story would have given him magical powers – on his head, “with the blanket on your head like this, I feel like I could marry you over and over again.”

“If you don’t quit it I’ll turn you into a toad” Isa answered back, almost annoyed, trying to ignore his husband’s look, full of love, and the long black horns that were sticking out of his hair.

“Oh, Isa, you don’t have to turn me into a toad to kiss me, you know.”

Xion watched them, in awe, and Roxas pretended to throw up.

Since their kids came into their life, Lea and Isa had become, if possible, even closer. Lea didn’t pass up any chance to say that he loved him, and Isa hoped with all his heart that those moments would have lasted forever.

-

Roxas and Xion were practically inseparable. Roxas didn’t leave his little sister alone for a moment and Xion followed her brother wherever he went. They shared sweets and toys, Roxas cleaned Xion’s face when she got dirty with food, he helped her to get dressed and at night Xion always insisted to tuck him in before going to sleep. And, when she had nightmares, Xion used to run to her brother to sleep with him.

Roxas was her knight and had swore to protect her with his life, and the two dads had entrusted their princess to him.

But soon, their duo became a trio. Roxas made friends with the neighbours’ son and his classmate, Sora, and the three of them became immediately good friends. It took them a while to convince him that Isa didn’t want to eat him in the slightest (“Maybe you should be the dragon, don’t you think so, Isa?” Lea teased him once, earning an elbow in the side from his husband), but soon the new friend ended up spending entire afternoons playing with them and taking part in the princess and her knight’s adventures.

“You can be the prince, if you want. We have a spare crown and a cap, since Roxas is our knight.” Isa offered. Sora accepted and Xion had looked at him, alarmed.

“But dad, doesn’t that mean that I’m going to marry the prince? No, I don’t want to!”

Lea started to laugh and reassured his daughter with a caress on her cheek. “Sweetie, just because he’s the prince and you’re the princess doesn’t mean that you have to marry necessarily. You’re free to marry whoever you want. Actually, why don’t you marry your dad?”

“But dad, you’re already married!” Xion reminded him, laughing.

Sora shrugged, a bit disappointed, and got closer to Roxas.

“I’m not that much of a prince if the only princess in the kingdom rejected me even before I could ask for her hand.”

“Don’t be stupid, you’re the kindest prince that the kingdom could wish for. Don’t worry, I’ll marry you” Roxas replied immediately, with red cheeks and eyes on his steed (more commonly known as teddy bear). Sora took the knight’s little hand and nodded happily. He had already lost one teeth or two, but to Roxas his friend was the fairest of them all.

Princes were not that boring, after all.

-

Maybe because they used to create thousands of stories on their own, or maybe because Sora, hating being indoors more than he should, practically forced them to play outside almost every day, the two kids, as they grew up, didn’t ever show any kind of interest in videogames.

One day Lea, coming back home from work, showed up with a big console and two games. Roxas and Xion had immediately run towards him, curious about the huge package, but, once everything was set up, they got tired of it after a few hours.

But Lea couldn’t have been any happier of that purchase. When Isa came back home, he often found him sitting on the couch intent on playing, with Xion on his lap that watched quietly or that cheered for him in critical moments. Lea always said that the little girl was his lucky charm, both in videogames and in his life.

If there was something that the two kids loved, instead, that was ice cream. They were simply crazy about it, and often Isa had to intervene and tear from their little hands the third or fourth bowl of ice cream that Lea gave them behind his back.

“Lea, that’s enough! All this ice cream is bad for their health!” Isa scolded him once, exasperated.

“But look at them! How can you say no to such faces?”

And it was almost impossible to say no to the kids’ pleading expressions. For that reason, Isa always avoided to look them in the eyes. He had to be strong for both of them. At least him.

Lea, unfortunately, didn’t exactly make things easy for him. After the failure of the console, he decided that the fastest way to win over Roxas and Xion’s hearts was through ice cream, snacks and sweets.

When he left the house, he made sure to come back with bags full of sweets, and Isa, out of sheer desperation, found himself forced to hide everything out of reach of his family.

He thought he had adopted two beautiful children, but instead he had ended up with three of them.

-

For his seventh birthday, Lea and Isa had bought Roxas his first bass. Both him and his sister didn’t ever ask for anything (“We always wanted to have a family, and now that we have it we don’t need anything else” they said once. Lea had burst into tears and Isa had thought that they didn’t deserve such pure and innocent children), but the two parents didn’t miss the look full of awe that their son gave to the instrument displayed in the shop window, and for that reason they had decided to buy it for him, also hoping to stimulate their son’s creativity. Roxas had never been happier, he had hugged his parents, almost in tears, and he had run in his room to try it with Xion.

They couldn’t have given him a better present. Roxas didn’t ever miss a lesson, he spent his free time practicing with his sheet music and even Sora, since he wasn’t able to drag his friend outside to play anymore, resigned himself to spend time sitting on the bed of Roxas’ room to hear him play.

Isa was so happy to see his son caught by the new present that he often asked Roxas to play something for him.

“My son is a real talent, I’m sure that when he’ll grow up he’ll be a great musician. Have you heard how he plays?” he said to Lea every now and then, proud of his son. Isa didn’t use to make many compliments, neither with his husband, and if he did then he really meant them.

“Your son, huh? But when yesterday he tried to blow up the kitchen he was _my_ son” he answered, chuckling when he saw his husband ordering to shut up with a harsh glare.

Lea loved to see his son dealing with the bass, and he loved the peaceful expression on Isa’s face as he listened to him even more. When Roxas was twelve and had already worn out the sheet music by practicing, he felt like his bass couldn’t give him that unique and special feeling anymore, as if it was missing something.

“Why don’t you try to compose something? Maybe you’re just tired to play music made by other people.” Xion suggested him, as she watched amused his brother sitting on the floor, with folded arms and crossed legs, staring at the instrument as if it could talk to him.

“No, I don’t think I can do it. Composing is not that easy” he declared, still waiting for a solution to come from his bass.

“The tune you made me hear the other day wasn’t that bad! I bet that if you make an effort, you’ll be able to compose something incredible. I can’t wait to hear your first song!” Sora encouraged him, bouncing on the little bad and infecting Xion in doing the same.

“No.”

“Do it for me?”

If there was something more effective of the looks that Roxas and Xion used to get ice cream from Lea, that was Sora’s puppy eyes. Xion had covered her own, blinded by such mastery, while Roxas’ face was set on fire.

That’s how the first piece composed by Roxas was born, to which many others followed. His first official song was about ice cream, friendship, dragons and a certain prince.

-

When they had adopted them, Lea and Isa had promised that they’d have never miss any important moment of their children’s life.

They were there when Roxas and Xion had both lost their first tooth, they had organized their first Christmas by decorating the house with lights, a tree and presents (Lea even dressed up as Santa Claus on Christmas’ Eve), they had thrown a big party for their first birthday together, they had accompanied their children for the first day at school, they stayed up to watch over them when they caught their first cold, they rewarded them for the first good mark, they recorderd their first time at a Mc Donald’s, they comforted them the first time Roxas and Xion cried, and they didn’t even miss the day when Roxas, poor thing, had to get braces.

And they’d never miss, for anything in the world, their first crush. Roxas was now fourteen and had nine years of long and honorable friendship with Sora, when he realized, or rather Lea and Isa did, that his best friend wasn’t that indifferent to him.

Roxas could feel that their relationship was changing, that something was different. When Sora smiled, he made him died a little on the inside, every time they were together he prayed that time would never pass, and he started to hate that he had to share his friend with other people. He wanted to get closer and closer to him, but they were already best friends, what else could he have done?

His parents noticed the glances that their son gave to his friend, how he jumped when they touched or the other hugged him, and it wasn’t rare they caught him staring at nothing and sigh.

But he was still their baby and the two of them didn’t want to admit to themselves that he was growing up too fast.

Time passed and Roxas’ crush didn’t stop, on the opposite, it grew more each day. And Sora wasn’t that oblivious as they thought. They noticed how his face enlightened when he saw Roxas, how he tried to look for any chance to spend more time with him (he even resorted to study together), and the way Sora looked at him when he thought nobody was looking.

It was clear that their feeling was mutual but neither of them wanted to make the first step, in fear of ruining their friendship.

“They remind me of us so much, don’t they, Isa? At their age we were already so in love but we were both so afraid of confessing. If I think about how much time we had wasted when I could have kissed you instead”, Lea sighed, dreamy, remembering the good times like one of those protagonists of romance novels that daydream about love, “I don’t want that to happen to them. We have to do something!”

“You won’t interfere with our son’s love life. Let him handle it, you can’t always look out for him.”

But Isa knew that nothing could have changed his mind. When Lea made up his mind about something, he could be assured that he would have accomplished it. Like when he convinced him to get together, to marry him and adopt their children. And he had never regretted giving in to any of these things.

Oh, _God_ if Lea wouldn’t have interfered.

That day Roxas, got out of school, had come back with Sora. The two of them had eaten something with the rest of the family and went to the boy’s room.

Isa had gone back to work and Lea, after he had made a fuss to not let him go and prayed him to come back soon, looked at Xion in a knowing way, more than happy to help her brother in love and their friend. Father and daughter went to the living room and inserted “The Little Mermaid” dvd in the player.

“How I wish to be a mermaid! To breathe underwater and play with fishes…I can’t understand why Ariel wants to be on the land so much, she doesn’t realize it’s such a waste.”

“Well Xion, think of it this way. You wish to live her life because you don’t know how it is like to live at the bottom of the sea, while she doesn’t know how it is like to live here and she’d like to know. Everyone wants something that they haven’t” Lea said, and Xion looked at him, gaping.

“Wow dad, you’re so deep today. Are you okay?” his daughter asked, almost worried.

Lea laughed and hit her with the cushion they had on the couch.

After singing and dancing “Under the sea” (they simply couldn’t resist), they went to spy on the two boys in the room through the half-open door. Roxas was sitting on the floor, with his back rested on the bed, intent on reading something, while Sora had lied down, with his head on Roxas’ lap and an opened book in front of him, not convincing at all. The two remained silent and one of them was trying to look at the other without getting caught, hiding their smirks and red cheeks behind the pages when their eyes met.

“Dad, we absolutely must do something!” Xion whispered to her father. She would have walked in the room and yell to the two idiots to cut it out and get together for good because it was obvious that they liked each other, but she was sure that Lea had a better plan.

They quickly went back in the living room, just in time for the scene they were waiting for. Lea turned up the volume and let Sebastian handle the rest.

“Wait, do you think they’ll hear?” Xion asked, jumping from foot to foot from the excitement.

“I think they wil, but if we want to be sure we have to help Sebastian!”

Lea took her hand and father and daughter came closer to the door of Roxas’ room.

“Together.” Xion nodded and they started to sing together on the notes of the song.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Roxas, as if by magic, put down his book and lingered to stare at Sora, that had put away his.

_Shalalalala My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won’t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Sora got up, still sitting down, placed a hand on the other’s cheek and was getting closer. Roxas had closed his eyes and a shiver passed through his back. He could almost feel Sora’s lips brushing his own when…

“Come on, kiss him!”

“Dad!”

If there was something that Isa couldn’t stand about Lea, that was his hyperactivity. He loved him, with all his strengths and weaknesses, but that aspect of his attitude had cost Lea long silence and sleepless nights on the couch.

And, in that case, the first fight with his son. Or rather, Lea would have preferred a fight by far, at least Roxas would have talked to him.

After getting caught, Sora got away from the other and was suddenly on his feet.

“It’s getting late, I should go home” he mumbled, his face red and the eyes set on the floor. He had almost bump into the door, noticing just in time that he had to open it before stepping out of the room, and he left without saying goodbye to Xion and Lea. He was that embarrassed.

Roxas stood there, stunned, so close to his first kiss, and when he realized what had happened he slowly turned to his dad and sister.

‘How could you?!’ he cried out with a glare, and he got up to close the door, making sure he slammed it. Xion earned his forgiveness that night (Roxas hated seeing his sister cry), while it took almost a week for Lea to make it up to both his son and Isa, to which Roxas had told everything. That’s where their son got it.

Sora got back hanging out at their house about a month later, the embarrassment on his face still evident.

But Lea wouldn’t have stopped at the first obstacle! No, sir! His stubbornness made him win Isa and it would have helped his son and son-in-law (he liked to call him that) to get together as well.

It was Xion’s birthday, and Roxas had insisted on baking a cake for her. The fact was that the knight of the family was totally terrible at cooking, but this didn’t discourage him to try and try again, although the poor results. Isa, on the opposite, was the cook of the house and couldn’t understand why Roxas couldn’t do it, despite helping him and looking after all the steps. Seeing the burnt cake, Xion had thanked her brother for trying, and Roxas was able to stop Sora that was very willing to try it anyway.

“My Roxas, so full of talents,” Lea said to Sora, when Roxas wasn’t within earshot, “he can play the bass, has good grades at school and tidies up his room by himself. He has just to get better at cooking, but my son is an absolute catch, if I were you, I wouldn’t miss him out.”

“He doesn’t have to cook, I’ll do it for both of us.”

When he realized what his statement implied, Sora blushed and Lea grinned, satisfied.

Every time Sora visited, Lea couldn’t stop singing the praises of his son. He brought up his qualities and tried to push his future son-in-law in making the first move. All of it when Roxas was in the bathroom or wasn’t with his friend for a few moments, of course.

Sometimes, Lea brought out photo albums and flipped through the photos in front of them on purpose. He knew that Sora couldn’t ever pass up the chance to see Roxas’ baby pictures (even though they grew up together and he was in half of them), and so the other was often ignored and overshadowed by a younger version of himself.

“Oh, this brings back memories, my child grew up so fast. Look, we took this photo two weeks we brought them home. Roxas had covered his sister with peanut butter. It was the first time Isa had punished him.”

Sora laughed and Roxas didn’t know if die on the spot or sign the documents to leave the country. He knew that parents existed just to embarrass their children, but that was too much.

The peak was reached that time that Sora had come by wearing new clothes to show them to Roxas.

“Hey, Sora! Nice pants! They would look great on the floor of Roxas’ room.”

He bit his lip, cursing himself for not thinking before speaking.

Roxas, red for the shame, had dragged an equally, very ashamed Sora in his room, without saying a word.

“Please, forgive him, he doesn’t realize what he’s saying” Roxas told him, hitting the desk with his fist. How could Lea do this to him, right in front of the person he loved?

“I think your dad wants us to be together” his friend answered, still red in the face.

“It’s just nonsense, ignore him. I’ll try to talk to him once for all.”

He cared about his friendship with Sora more than anything in the world, and he wouldn’t ever allow his father and his feelings to ruin everything.

“He actually loves you, believe me”, he took a deep breath, “and so do I.”

Roxas looked at him, shocked and incredulous.

“You…?”

“I love you, Roxas, since forever. And if your father wants us to get together, I’ll be more than glad to please him. I think we should listen to him, as long as you want it too, of course, and if you don’t, I hope this won’t change our relationship, well…I mean…” he said, muttering nonsense and incoherent things, as he always did when he panicked.

Roxas got closer, he gently held his face in his hands and he kissed him, hushing him. Of all the things he had done in his life, that was definitely the best. Why had he even waited that long?

“I told you I would have married you, remember? And now the knight will marry the prince” Roxas said, breaking the kiss, with his heart racing and his head spinning.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to talk about marriage? We just got together” Sora answered, laughing. Roxas loved that laughter so much that he couldn’t resist and stole the second kiss, that Sora returned right away.

Suddenly, the two of them heard the sound of something clicking, followed by the noise of the door quickly closing and steps that walked away.

Roxas run to the door and opened it.

“Dad! I hope for you that it wasn’t the sound of the camera!”

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea for the photo from that vine with the baby covered in peanut butter! It's something that Roxas would definitely do.  
> I'd like to learn how to play the bass someday, and I think it fits Roxas really well. It's so cool, like him.  
> And yes, I want him to wear braces.
> 
> I hope you liked this story. If you want, leave a kudos or a comment, that would make me very happy!
> 
> My twitter account: @Kitsune_18
> 
> My tumblr: https://hanayuki23.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm leaving here my friend's tumblr! She loves KH and mostly draws AkuSai! She's so talented, please check her blog: https://potitart.tumblr.com/


End file.
